Él decía ser un dios
by Priss
Summary: LOKIxMAYURA. ¡TERMINADO!. Nunca maldijo tanto su decisión de dejar el mundo material como en ese momento. Quizá por ello no le importó caer en pecado, después de todo, ¿de qué le servía ser el rey de dioses, si no la tenía a ella?.
1. Prólogo

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_30-OCT-07_

_07-MAY-08_

Prólogo

* * *

_Nunca maldijo tanto su decisión de dejar el mundo material como en ese momento. Quizá por ello no le importó caer en pecado, después de todo, ¿de qué le servía ser el rey de dioses, si no la tenía a ella?._

* * *

Una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Mayura; ella rebozaba de felicidad y tenía una razón muy fuerte para ello pues mañana era el día de su boda.

Caminaba prácticamente colgada del brazo de su prometido; regresando de lo que ellos llamaban "su última cita de solteros".

Él la acompañaba después de lo que había sido una velada elegante y hermosa.

**~ Bueno, creo que… nos vemos mañana.**

Decía el muchacho una vez frente a la casa de su novia.

**~ Espera, Kotaro, quédate un poco más…**

El rubio se giró ante la petición de la joven, quien no tardó en refugiarse entre sus brazos.

**~ Soy muy feliz.**

Susurró la pelirosa, poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sin duda, Kotaro era muy buen partido; inteligente, guapo, adinerado, pero nada de eso era más importante que los sentimientos que la chica tenía por él.

**~ No puedo esperar a mañana.**

Daidouji alzó el rostro ante la confesión de su novio, lo que este aprovechó para asaltar los dulces labios de la chica, reclamándolos con tremenda pasión. Es que sentía que no podía controlarse hasta el día de mañana, más la pelirosa volvió a bajar el rostro, negándole sus labios.

Solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la boda, debían esperar un poco más.

**~ ¿Alguna vez lo imaginaste… que tu y yo?…**

Mayura se sonrojó ante su pregunta, recordando sus años de escuela al lado del muchacho.

Eran buenos amigos, aunque él era un mujeriego incorregible, sinceramente ella nunca se imaginó con un hombre que le sería infiel ocho días a la semana, pero ahora. . . ese temor parecía haber sido equivocado, pues en sus tres años de noviazgo, Kotaro no le dio motivos para dudar de él. En cuanto al muchacho, en su inmadurez, llegó a creer que su popularidad se vería afectada si tenía una novia fanática del misterio, además, él era de todas y para todas, no sería feliz atado a una sola mujer. . . ¡qué estúpido había sido!. Su relación con la joven Daidouji era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y, ahora, mañana. . .

**~ Mayura, en verdad no puedo esperar, yo…**

**~ Buenas noches, Kotaro.**

La chica frunció el ceño; sabía las indecentes intenciones de su prometido y no, no iba a caer.

_"Que espere."_

Pensaba, completamente segura de que nada le costaba al muchacho.

Así, Mayura besó fugazmente a su futuro esposo para luego apresurarse dentro de su casa antes de no poder resistirse a la suplicante mirada del rubio.

Kotaro terminó caminando por las solitarias calles, sonriendo con satisfacción y con una sola idea en la mente.

_"Definitivamente ella es la única para mí."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Sí, mi primer y quizás único fic de MLR. He comprobado que al ver un anime demasiadas veces, puede llegar a fastidiarte ¬¬'.

A pesar de lo que parece, esta historia no es KOTAROxMAYURA.

¿Ocho días a la semana?: nop, no me equivoque, es solo que estaba escuchando una canción de _The Beatles_ y me deje llevar ^^'.


	2. Chapter 1

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo I_

* * *

La felicidad se desbordaba por cada poro de su delicada y suave piel; sus ojos brillaban intensamente, delatando que en cualquier momento ella podría llorar mientras que sus labios luchaban por controlar la sonrisa que sostenían, sutil, pero ella bien podría sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sus pequeñas manos temblaban por el nerviosismo que se empeñaba en dominarla.

Mayura no pudo retener el par de lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando el sacerdote dio fe de su matrimonio y le permitía compartir su primer beso con el hombre que ahora era su esposo.

No es que fuese diferente, era el simple hecho de su felicidad lo que le dio un sabor distinto a ese beso.

**~ Ai shiteru.**

La pelirosa le susurró al rubio, quien le acarició las mejillas, secando las lágrimas.

Mayura se sujetó del brazo de Kotaro, recorriendo el pasillo central de la iglesia, mostrando siempre esa pequeña sonrisa, que delataba lo feliz que era en ese instante.

La joven se permitió girar el rostro, hallando a su padre ahogado en lágrimas.

_"Oh, papá!."_

Daidouji volvió a mirar al frente, si continuaba mirando a su padre ella también terminaría con las mejillas empapadas y estropeando su linda sonrisa.

Todo era perfecto, ¿no es así?.

¿Qué puede esperar una pareja de recién casados que sale de la iglesia?: solo en una fiesta, la noche de bodas, por supuesto, y la luna de miel. En todo eso pensaban los jóvenes precisamente.

Cómo iban ellos a esperar que el cielo se tornara negro justo cuando ellos bajaron el último escalón, o que una enorme grieta se abriese en el suelo, justo frente a ellos; que un fuerte e insoportable viento los envolviese.

Asustada, Mayura se aferró a su esposo; su expresión llena de felicidad se había esfumado, siendo reemplazada por una de terror.

¿Qué era todo esto?, era irreal. El paraíso de su boda se había convertido en un infierno, un verdadero misterio, lo que siempre anheló, más ahora. . . tenía miedo; un fuerte presentimiento la hizo estremecer.

Y cuando el viento cesó y le permitió alzar la mirada, la pelirosa pudo ver ante ella a un apuesto hombre, el cual la miraba con cierto enfado.

**~ ¿Quién eres?.**

Fue su pregunta en un susurro, más con su voz solo logró que el chico doblase la boca, entre furioso y decepcionado.

**~ ¿No me recuerdas?… ese es un error que puedo corregir.**

Kotaro se posó justo frente a Mayura, tratando de protegerla de este desconocido.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el tono de voz de ese hombre y la forma en que miraba a su esposa. . . no le gustaba y no confiaba en él.

**~ ¡A un lado!.**

Gritó el intruso, y de pronto una fuerza sobrenatural arrojó a Kotaro lejos de su amada, quien corrió asustada hacia él, pero no pudo dar más de cuatro pasos. De la nada, el extraño y apuesto joven se interpuso entre ella y el rubio, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

**~ No!, suélteme… Kotaro!, Kotaro!…**

Mayura estiró su brazo, tratando inútilmente de llegar donde su esposo, quien impotente, se retorció de dolor, mirando como un halo de luz aparecía ante sus ojos, llevándose a su esposa.

De rodillas sobre el piso, el rubio apretó los dientes.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?, ¿quién era ese tipo?.

**~ Ma-Mayura…**

Kotaro se sentía. . . tan inútil.

Habían secuestrado a su esposa justo frente a sus ojos, y él sin ser capaz de mover un solo dedo. No entendía porque ese hombre se había llevado a Mayura, pero al verlo, tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes, más no recordaba donde, y ese era precisamente el problema.

Su forma de llegar y desaparecer fue tan irreal, que. . . no lo podía creer.

Eso no podía ser más que un mal sueño. . . una pesadilla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Como ven, esta es mi interpretación de lo que habría pasado si Loki hubiese vuelto al mundo de los dioses (en el anime).

Yo creo que se hubiese arrepentido y de ahí nació este fic ^^'.


	3. Chapter 2

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II_

* * *

Con dificultad abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un lugar que jamás había visto.

**~ Kotaro?.**

La pelirosa susurró el nombre de su novio; él era en lo único que ella podía pensar. ¡Su, su boda!. . .

Mayura se sentó sobre la cama, asustada, revisando rápidamente la habitación.

Blanco!, sin un mueble aparte del amplia y cómoda cama en la que había estado descansando.

La chica bajó la mirada, invadida por el miedo y la tristeza, fue hasta entonces que notó que aun llevaba puesto su vestido de novia.

Una pequeña sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, recordando que ahora ya era una mujer casada, más poco le duró el placer de las memorias, pues la puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejándole ver a un apuesto hombre, el mismo que la había separado de Kotaro.

**~ Tu!…**

La mujer abandonó la cama, corriendo hasta el ventanal en un ridículo intento por huir. Ridículo. . . pues se dio cuenta que tras la ventana había un profundo barranco que se alzaba sobre un vasto campo de flores, a pesar de que mucho más lejos pareciera estar nevando.

**~ Sería una dolorosa caída.**

Con paso tranquilo y elegante, el muchacho se acercó a ella, atrapándola entre el frio ventanal y la anchura de su cuerpo.

**~ Quisiera que pudieses recordarme.**

El dios sostuvo el rostro de la joven mientras se arrepentía de una decisión tomada hace ya varios años, años que para él, siendo eterno, habían sido tan solo un suspiro.

Pero esta noche arreglaría las cosas. . . Mayura seria suya, tal como siempre debió ser.

El apuesto chico parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus planes, más una simple pregunta de la jovencita lo regresó a realidad.

**~ ¿Quién eres?.**

**~ Mi nombre es Loki.**

**~ ¿Loki?… Y-yo quiero…**

Más con un beso el dios selló los labios de la humana. Si tan solo pudiese hacerla recordar. Fue una estupidez elegir ser el rey de los dioses nórdicos, su corona y su trono solo le habían traído soledad y frio, pero ahora cambiaria todo eso. Con Mayura. . . ella podía ser su reina, entonces todo será perfecto.

La pelirosa en ese instante estaba sumida en la confusión.

¿Quién era este hombre en realidad?. Su nombre. . . tenía la sensación de haberlo escuchado antes, más no lo recordaba, su rostro le resultaba conocido, pero por más que intentaba, no podía formarse un recuerdo de ese hombre en su pasado. Como sea, su mente no estaba trabajando muy bien que digamos, pues los labios de ese hombre le estaban prodigando sensaciones que nunca antes sintió.

Al romper el beso, la chica alzó el rostro, tratando de analizar el rostro de ese sujeto. Era muy apuesto, tenía un aire de tristeza que lo envolvía. De cierta forma le recordaba a Kotaro. . . su esposo.

**~ Kotaro…**

Entonces, el nombre de su amado escapó de sus labios en un susurro.

Algo en Loki perdió el control y sujetó con fuerza a la joven, lastimándola. Los ojos del dios se habían desteñido, estaba furioso. ¿Cómo era posible que Mayura siguiese pensando en ese sujeto?. Debería estar agradecida de que él haya puesto sus ojos en ella.

**~ Porque, ¿sabes?, yo soy un dios.**

La chica dobló entonces las cejas, enfadada por las ridículas palabras de su carcelero.

**~ ¡Yo no creo en los dioses!.**

Y de nuevo las crueles palabras de hace algunos años. Maldición!, ¿por qué tenía ella que ser tan necia?.

Loki ya se estaba hartando y pensaba que no había sido muy buena idea traerla hasta el reino de los dioses. Esa es una prohibición muy grande, aun para él, que es el rey.

Loki suspiró, tratando de calmarse, parecía ser el poseedor de un pésimo humor desde la última vez que abandonó su vida en el mundo humano. Como sea, Mayura sería suya, él se encargaría de convencerla, de hacerla entender, él lograría enamorarla así fuese por la fuerza.

**~ ¡Serás mía!.**

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho deslizó sus labios por la tibia piel de la mujer, haciéndola estremecer.

Sus grandes manos recorrieron las curvas, ahora más marcadas que antes. La boca del dios selló la de la chica y su lengua penetró en ella, callando sus quejas y sus suplicas.

Daidouji no sabía que era, los besos, las caricias o la ardiente lengua de ese hombre, lo cierto fue que ella se rindió totalmente ante él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

¡A la fuerza!.

Es verdad, lo acepto, cambié drásticamente la personalidad de Loki, quien es muy tranquilo y analítico. Aquí, es un egoísta, desesperado.

Ahora, el paisaje, no sé. . . creo que debe haber tormentas de nieve todo el tiempo, pero siendo ellos dioses. . . ¿no sería hermoso habitar en un castillo protegido por las inclemencias del frio?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Okke**  
**Valkiria Thrud**  
**Maeda Ai**  
**Anna Russo**  
**Suni**  
**Arual17**


	4. Chapter 3

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III_

* * *

La mente de Mayura era un blanco total, mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía con las atrevidas caricias de ese hombre que decía ser un dios.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ella ya era una mujer casada y sin embargo le estaba permitiendo a ese sujeto que la tocase como él quisiera.

La mujer sabía que esto estaba mal, pero su cuerpo parecía necesitar, incluso anhelar su toque. Daidouji estaba tan consciente y sorprendida por ese deseo, que no reparó en las caricias de ese hombre hasta que estas llegaron bajo su vestido de novia.

Ella gimió suavemente al sentir aquel atrevimiento, más en vez de protestar o molestarse, separó totalmente las piernas, permitiéndole a ese apuesto chico tocar la suavidad de su intimidad.

Las bragas desaparecieron con un leve tirón, dejando expuesto el sexo de la pelirosa.

El fuego del deseo abrazó al dios quien no pretendía ser detenido por un simple vestido, así que arrancó este del cuerpo de la humana, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él, aun con las piernas separadas, expectante, como esperando a que él la tomase, a que la hiciera suya.

Mayura no tuvo que esperar mucho, pues Loki se reunió con ella, reclamando sus dulces labios en un beso profundo y totalmente exigente; para ese instante, la mujer ya estaba completamente entregada a ese hombre. Lo deseaba, quería sentirlo en su cuerpo y ese anhelo se tornó más intenso cuando él comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de la chica, primero superficialmente, palpando el exterior del sexo femenino, jugueteando un rato con el vello que adornaba el monte de venus para luego delinear los pliegues vaginales, finalmente separando estos e introduciendo un par de largos dedos en la vagina de la pelirosa.

**~ Oh, por dios…**

Mayura se arqueó ligeramente, agradada con la invasión a su sexo.

**~ Creí que no creías en los dioses.**

Loki sonrió travieso, dándose el lujo de jugar un rato pues hundía sus dedos lentamente y sacándolos poco después, continuando así una y otra vez por un buen rato, deleitándose con las expresiones de placer que la mujer le regalaba.

El chico hundió un poco más sus dedos, hasta que notó que algo suave y delicado le impedía continuar; ella seguía siendo virgen.

Loki sonrió casi con ternura, recordando lo inocente que era esa mujercita. El muchacho sacó sus dedos de la vagina de la pelirosa y se separó de ella ligeramente.

**~ No!…**

Rogó la pelirosa, creyendo que no terminarían esto, más se tranquilizo al ver como Loki comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

Las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron al estar ambos desnudos, examinándose mutuamente.

Loki recordaba a la mujer como la más linda que haya visto, pero su imagen al natural era casi irreal. El dios nunca imaginó que la belleza humana fuese tan impactante e irresistible. Ella, por otro lado, no podía creer que un hombre tan apuesto la hubiese secuestrado tan solo por tenerla. Decía ser un dios. . .

_"¿Por qué querría estar conmigo?."_

Un montón de ideas iban y venían por la mente de Mayura, pero todo se desvaneció al bajar ella la mirada y contemplar la erguida hombría del muchacho.

Era grande. . . Mayura tembló, insegura y sin embargo ansiosa por sentir a ese hombre. Loki lo notó; sonrió travieso mientras sujetaba las piernas de su prisionera y se posaba entre estas, acariciando la intimidad de la joven con la punta de su miembro.

**~ Loki, yo…**

Entonces, el dios empujó hondo, hundiéndose en el sexo de la joven de una sola vez, entusiasmado, quizás, por oírla pronunciar su nombre, como sea, se robó su inocencia, lastimándola.

**~ Lo siento, lo siento.**

Le susurró él, permaneciendo inmóvil dentro de ella, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, su estrecha vagina que lo estaba matando de placer, siendo recibido plácidamente por el húmedo, no!, mojado vacio que la pelirosa le ofrecía.

Loki se dedicó a besar y succionar los senos de su compañera mientras esperaba a que ella olvidase el dolor cuando el placer pudo más que este.

Mayura comenzó a empujar las caderas, deseosa de sentir dentro suyo la hombría del dios. Era electrizante, era delicioso; la fricción entre sus sexos era una sensación en verdad difícil de explicar. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la pelirosa había cruzado las piernas sobre la espalda de su apuesto amante, reteniéndole en su sexo, negándole la oportunidad de salir completamente.

Como sea, Loki estaba completamente hambriento de esa humana. Y sus caderas iban y venían en un ritmo cada vez más rápido y fuerte hasta tornarse demencial.

**~ Lo-Lo… Lokiii…**

Mayura cerró fuertemente los ojos al tiempo en que sentía como el placer se desbordaba en un clímax intenso, casi irreal.

Y el dios, estimulado por las palpitaciones de la intimidad de su compañera, tuvo su propio orgasmo y terminó por regar su ser en el cuerpo de tan bella mujer humana.

Agitado, aun sin sacar su miembro de la vagina de la pelirosa, Loki pudo sentir la felicidad que la inmortalidad y el poder nunca le dieron. Y bajó la mirada, esperando encontrar la misma dicha reflejada en el rostro de de la mujer. . . más no fue así.

Lágrimas resbalaban por las tersas mejillas de la chica, sus ojos apagados. Mayura estaba y no estaba allí con él. Y esa tortuosa escena se tornó peor para él al escuchar el sollozo de la mortal.

**~ Kotaro… gomen nasai… gomen nasai…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Lemon, según yo, medio bajito.

¿Por qué ellas siempre caen ante los encantos de los chicos?, bueno, como dicen: la carne es débil.

Esto se acaba en el siguiente capítulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Valkiria Thrud  
Anna Russo  
Hachi  
Maeda Ai**


	5. Epílogo

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_30-OCT-07_

_07-MAY-08_

**Epílogo**

* * *

Ella lo había ignorado totalmente, como si él no existiera. Y él le gritó furioso e intentó hacerle el amor por la fuerza, pero la mujer ni siquiera lo miraba, ni se oponía, Mayura simplemente no reaccionaba.

Más calmado, Loki le prometió colmarla de joyas y comodidades; ella sería una reina, sería una diosa, pero Daidouji simplemente no lo escuchaba y el dios, en sus celos y furia, incluso la amenazó con deshacerse de Kotaro.

Fue entonces, al ver que ella no reaccionaba ni siquiera con esas palabras, que el muchacho se dio por vencido y aceptó enviarla de regreso al mundo de los humanos.

**~ Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres, pues… eres libre, Mayura.**

Para el dios fue doloroso comprobar que, después de aquellas palabras, la pelirosa por fin le prestaba atención e inclusive le sonreía al tiempo en que algunas lagrimas de felicidad le mojaban su carita mientras le agradecía una y otra vez, como si hubiese salido de su trance.

Y con amargura, Loki cumplió su promesa, tomando entre sus brazos a su amada y llevándola en un instante con el hombre al que ella quería.

Pisó suelo humano en lo alto de las escaleras del templo Daidouji.

**~ Vete ahora, antes de que me arrepienta.**

El chico no dijo eso dos veces y la pelirosa corrió donde su padre y su esposo, quien preocupado y realmente sorprendido, la estrechó fuertemente, asegurándose de que ella no volvería a ser separada de su lado.

**~ ¿Dónde estabas?, cómo es que regresaste?… te hicieron daño?.**

Mayura sonrió nerviosa ante tantas preguntas de las que no tenía respuesta.

Ni siquiera ella se creía eso del mundo de los dioses, así que prefirió simplemente mentir.

**~ N-no, no lo sé, no recuerdo nada… hace cuanto que…**

**~ ¡Tres semanas!.**

La chica mostró una triste sonrisa. Había sido demasiado tiempo, todo el que ella había planeado pasar con Kotaro y que tuvo que sufrir con ese supuesto dios.

**~ Creo que fui secuestrada por extraterrestres, ja, ja.**

**~ Mayura, por favor.**

Ella rió ligeramente ante su loco comentario, muy propio de ella, y aunque al rubio no le hizo gracia alguna, tuvo que admitir que él mismo no podía explicar qué o quién y por qué se llevo a su novia. Como sea. . .

**~ Bienvenida a casa.**

La pelirosa rompió en llanto, refugiándose en los cálidos y gentiles brazos de su esposo, sin saber que a lo lejos, alguien los observaba, dolido y furioso, comprendiendo que Mayura no necesitaba a un ser extraordinario, ni mucho menos una deidad, lo que ella quería. . . era estar con un simple hombre, nada más. . . nada más.

Él decía ser un dios. . . ¿y de qué le servía?.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Sinceramente perdí casi todo mi interés en este anime, de ahí que creo que el final estuvo muy flojo, incluso muy precipitado. Gomen nasai.

Ah, escribí un final alternativo, esta vez a favor de Loki, pero muy, muy pequeñito, un par de párrafos solamente ^^'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Valkiria Thrud  
Hachi  
Maeda Ai  
Ilyasviel**


	6. Final alterno

**. Él decía ser un dios .**

De: **PRISS**

_30-OCT-07_

_07-MAY-08_

**Final alterno**

* * *

Pasaron algunos meses de tranquilidad. Mayura pudo disfrutar todo lo que le fue negado estando recién casada: su luna de miel.

Fue una proeza fingir ante Kotaro que él fue el primero, pero no quería lastimarlo, además, lo amaba. Y sin embargo. . . sin embargo. . . su primera vez y todas las demás lo comparó con Loki, no quiso hacerlo, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Mayura se halló anhelando a ese dios. Y una noche. . .

Él la visito en un sueño, ella estaba asustada, y sin embargo tan feliz de volverlo a ver. . . no fue extraño que terminasen haciendo el amor.

Mayura le preguntó: ¿cómo era esto posible?; él le sonrió. . .

**~ Soy un dios, nada es imposible para mí.**

La chica sonrió, no importaba cómo, él estaba aquí, con ella.

Tenía un amante que la buscaba y la tenía por las noches, con su esposo durmiendo justo a un lado. Hacían el amor entre sueños, pero ella comenzó a creer que esto era muy real.

El decía ser un dios. . . y ella terminó por creerle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Ahora sí, fin.

Sé que no es mucho, pero ya es algo a favor de Loki.

Creo que me quede con la "espinita" de hacer que Mayura lo rechazara ¬¬'.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Shugoitim  
Hachi  
Valkiria Thrud  
Arual17  
Maeda Ai**


End file.
